Neonyte
Oh, isn't making insane characters kind of stereotypical now? I mean, really. It's quite odd. OH, also, I forgot to add: This resembles someone, although, I'm not sure who... Appearance Neonyte is small, sleek and quick, allowing for quick movements and rapid progress. Neonyte is the usual generic black that nightwings are, but his wing membrane have no star pattern. His eyes are a pale white. One of his unique features is the writing written in blood across his whole body. Normally just insane, demented, gibberish. But, it does provide some information on his personality....speaking of which.. Personality Incase you hadn't already guessed from the little blerb in his appearance, Neonyte is Insane. On all levels. He denies it, with all his heart, but he knows, Hunting species down for their blood, creating an imaginary friend who's mostly teeth, and screaming sentences for no other reason then recognition is not normal. He will never be normal, and that's okay. Because bleeding is natural, and natural is normal~ He has a lighter side however, one that's calm, reasonable, and steady, and able to distinguish right from wrong. His other side, triggered by the faintest sight of blood, will trigger his psychopathic, blood ravenous side. With no visual indication that this is happening, other then his eyes turning blood red. Oh, and also, this side will randomly trigger occasionly. History Neonyte's history tells a little about why he became so blood crazed and 'Insane' When Neonyte was young, everybody he knew was a bully, except for his parents, who just outright ignored him. His brother being the worst of all. He'd push him around like he was nothing more then a twig. This never bothered Neonyte though, he didn't care. But, after this continued for sometime, he found a way to evade the bullies. Blood. Everytime Neonyte bled, he licked it up with a maniacal grin on his face, sending the offender in a hurried panic away from him. He did this so often, he became alone, and unnoticed. Noone knew he was their, and he just kind of...disappeared. He actually missed the shocked looks on the dragon's faces when he devoured his own blood, and most of all, he missed the taste. He really did like the taste, the sensation, the...delectability of it. He wanted it back, but not enough to cause himself any pain. So, one day he followed a particular dragon down, and asked him for a sample of his blood. When the dragon made a face of disgust and rejected, Neonyte decided to take it. So he raked his talons across the dragon's back, making him screech in rejection. He got as much blood as he could before the dragon shoved him away and ran. Neonyte enjoyed it...alot. He began doing this every day, every day a new victim, until eventually, dragons feared him. His happy, nothing-could-go-wrong grin striked terror in dragons. He also liked the kind of negative attention. But, being evaded and feared took a toll on Neonyte himself, reducing his social personality into odd chitters and giggles, often huddling in a corner writing notes in blood from his latest meal. By that time he had killed both his parents, and for the longest time, His brother had stayed just out of his grasp. Just...barely. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters